<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Olympic Village - Adrestia by The_Unqualified1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085481">Olympic Village - Adrestia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unqualified1/pseuds/The_Unqualified1'>The_Unqualified1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Fódlan Summer Olympics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coach Ladislava, Covid canceled the olympics so we made our own hope you enjoy, F/F, Fodlan Summer Olympics, Media Coverage of Byleth and Edelgard pining for each other, black eagles - Freeform, character moments, dealing with stress as a team, olympic village, sports AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unqualified1/pseuds/The_Unqualified1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first week of competition has come and gone! One Eagle has already claimed her medal, how are the rest dealing with the stress of their chance to follow suit?<br/>Edelgard is in the news.<br/>Petra connects to the ocean.<br/>Caspar boxes in the hall.<br/>Ferdinand contemplates his chances.<br/>Linhardt has been missing sleep.<br/>Ladislava asks her team about what comes after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir &amp; Bernadetta von Varley, Linhardt von Hevring &amp; Edelgard von Hresvelg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Fódlan Summer Olympics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Olympic Village - Adrestia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We’re back for week Two!!!!!<br/>Enjoy a check-in with our Eagles!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“</b>
  <span>The first rounds of competition have already come and gone, dreams dashed and others realized. Competitors falling away and rising to the occasion. And history being made across fields. A photo finish in the doubles rowing, heart-stealing synchronized swimming, and a stunning medal steal with a pentathlon athlete claiming silver in the women’s 100m sprint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that was hardly the main talk at the track that night, as all eyes were on the women's pole-vaulting Adrestian gold medalist. Including those of our young sprinter. Could there be sparks flying as high as the young Miss Hresvelg?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard rolled her eyes from her spot reclined in her cot. Arms propped behind her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you believe that nonsense?” She asked her suitemate, who was watching with entertained ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Edie, I have eyes and I was there… so yeah, I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” She said with a raised eyebrow toward Dorothea, laying in her own cot in a similar position as they watched the media coverage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh nothing.” She said teasingly, knowing there was little use trying to pull it out of her if she wasn’t ready to discuss yet. That was the way her friend was with personal matters, but she’d let her come out of her shell in her own time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could see the raised eyebrow stayed, but they both turned back to the screen and left it hanging in the air between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The rest of the Adrestian athletes are preparing for their chance to follow suit. An intimidating tennis player, a bobbing boxer, a precision archer, a captivating gymnast, a transplant swimmer, a groomed rider, and a practiced table tennis player are all on the edge of their seats as their time in the spotlight comes ever nearer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey you got ‘captivating’ this time.” Edeglard said. Dorothea had however, scrunched her brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They gave Petra ‘transplant’ as if that defines all her success.” She looked contemplative.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… the media loves to jump on a story.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you and this Eisner?” Dorothea added, unable to let the shot pass. Edie’s grumble brought her smile back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is the media focusing on us? You actually kissed Petra on camera, that didn’t headline.” Edelgard said with her arms crossed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A kiss on the cheek between competitors is customary, what’s not customary is eye-banging a track-athlete during your gold medal run.” Dorothea responded in teasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t- we weren’t-“ Edelgard sputtered at the term ‘eye-banging’ being thrown at her. Though in truth she did have very pretty eyes, some type of cobalt-aquamarine blend… shoot she was staring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.” Dorothea dragged out the last syllable, far too knowingly for Edelgard’s liking. Instead of dignifying her accusatory glance she rose from her cot to leave and nearly bumped into Petra who was coming in the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, excuse me Petra. How was the water today?” She asked with a smile for her friend, who was re-braiding her wet hair with a towel around her neck. She returned her smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Edelgard! It was being the lovely! The water is most refreshing, and brings me much joy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to hear it.” Edelgard squeezed her shoulder as she passed into the hall, giving the two of them some privacy she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>they’d appreciate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea instantly opened her arms from her reclined spot to welcome her in and Petra took it with a giggle, cuddling up against her friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You smell salty.” Dorothea laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am the salty! I have been at the sea for many hours.” She said with a far off smile. “It is different than the seas in Adrestia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?” Dorothea asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… am having trouble explaining.” Petra said with a shake of her head. Dorothea wouldn’t be dissuaded and readjusted her hold, pulling the marathon swimmer closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try me P.” She offered in a softer voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… the water is having many memories. And… it is all the same ocean. All connected.” Petra smiled into Dorothea’s arm as she spoke, and it was unfairly charming. She could just kiss that soft expression off her cheeks if she wouldn’t miss seeing it so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it is having… no it has life.” Petra looked thoughtful as she dug for the right words. Dorothea didn’t rush her. She laid waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is like… a pull and a push. It moves me forward and back… and I have to move with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes sense P.” Dorothea offered encouragement as she sensed her slowing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… and this ocean… it pushes differently. Not the same as the waters push in Adrestia.” Petra said finally turning back, satisfied with where she’d landed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that make you nervous?” The gymnast asked, but a quick shake of the head was her answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so. That is what makes me the excited. While it feels the different I know it is the same waters from Adrestia… or even from Brigid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned up proudly to look in Dorothea’s eyes and it practically stole her breath. The sheer shimmer of joy was like the sun reflecting off the sea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what of you? Is anything making Dorothea the nervous?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Other than the way her heart was beating right now-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just about everything.” She said with a laugh. She found herself twirling the loose hairs at the end of Petra’s braid. The swimmer didn’t seem to mind, she just watched her with those open eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think about what if my music skips, what if I don’t point my toes, what if I forget my sweats, what if the AC is too cold… I guess I’m nervous about everything.” She shook her head feeling silly of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gymnastics gave her a chance at changing her lot in life. She’d been preparing tirelessly for this day... And now that she was here it felt like it could all be taken from her in one four count. So much hung on her performance. Her whole future. Her past. Her-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Petra reached up and put a hand on her cheek, a smile in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is being ok. You are having the spirit of a champion. You have it now… and you will have it after. No matter if the song skips or your toes are the pointed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kind… encouraging… </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>… How did she stand up to that? Her usually sharp tongue failed her in the moment, and left completely disarmed, Petra took the opportunity to burrow back into the crook of her shoulder. She wondered if she could feel her heart hammering away in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard roamed through the hall when she saw Caspar talking through fight situations with Linhardt reclined against the wall, watching sleepily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So if my opponent comes at me like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I can sidestep them like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He emphasized, and sprung in the narrow hallway. “Or if they come high, I could throw in one of these.” He said, jabbing at imaginary foes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt was only half paying attention, if that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go somewhere else.” He announced as he walked out the door into the hall. “Ahh what? But I need someone to critique my form!” Caspar put his hands up to protest, but his friend had already disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, suit yourself.” He waved, getting back into his stance. There was a clear change in his body posture when he was in and out of fight mode. His eyes widened and it seemed like all his muscles coiled, ready to launch. His steps shuffled side to side in a tight rhythm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned when he heard Edelgard approach and beamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hey Cap’n!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello to you too Caspar. Still at it I see?” She smiled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah! You set the example, I can’t be the one slacking! Adrestia’s got room for more than one gold medal.” He unleashed a small flurry of jabs and rolled his arms out, smiling with grit teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d always like his enthusiasm and drive. He was a remarkable ally and friend, and the loudest voice you could have in the stands. The number of times he was asked to quiet down at one of Linhardt’s matches…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen Bernadetta?” Edelgard asked. Wondering how her typically timid friend was coping with the eve of her event upon them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I can’t say I have. But if you see Coach can you send her my way? I could use her opinion on my footwork.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bobbed forward and back in his familiar pattern, swaying his torso side to side, turning at the hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coach is in the living room with Bernadetta.” Another voice appeared in the hall. They turned to see the dark figure standing in the doorframe of Hubert. “I believe that oaf Ferdinand was with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard had to fight the instinct to roll her eyes at his word choice. She knew her friend harbored a soft spot for the team's rider. And being the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensitive man</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was, hid it behind a cloud of insults.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Hubert. Perhaps you would like to assist Caspar in the meantime?” She offered him a playful look. He didn’t look amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! That’d be a big help!” Caspar shouted. “For tennis I bet you’ve got a similar way of moving your feet! You’re the perfect set of eyes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could practically see the enthusiasm flying through the air and then bouncing off whatever aura Hubert coated himself with. Edelgard gave him a stern look and mouthed ‘be nice’ as she took her leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert let out an exaggerated sigh before straightening up and looking at his compatriot, who was shaking like a happy puppy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well. Get on with it.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok ok! So typically I’d do </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He motioned his shuffle forward. “But if my opponent was taller than me… which they usually are… I have to overcompensate and do </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” And he took a wider step.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you care how tall they are?” Hubert asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the taller ones, according to Lin, have a longer range. So even though I probably hit </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span> they can keep me at bay.” He did a few jabs and lunged back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I got to get in and get out.” He let out a grunt as he dove, repeating the pattern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why do you yell like that?” Hubert asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” Caspar asked, still hopping side to side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it again.” Hubert said, almost annoyed. Caspar repeated the lunge forward and back with another grunt, but not one of effort, almost more of a warrior hiyah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just now. You yelled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did?” Caspar looked at him with a curious tilt of the head. Coming out of his fighter stance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. You didn’t hear it?” Hubert was getting confused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could he seriously be this dense?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Do it once more.” Now he was frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caspar took up his stance and once more unleashed his combo. Again, the grunt as he hit the last punch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you honestly this daft?” Hubert said again. “If you’re going for stealth, to ‘get in and get out’ as you put it, why the yell?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caspar just stared at him like he was speaking a foreign language.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t get… what you’re saying.” He responded. Now Hubert thought he’d blow his lid. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She wouldn’t have said ‘be nice’ if she’d heard the sheer mindlessness of this conversation.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’d have to just try another angle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you are punching… what are you thinking of?” He asked, fighting his urge to walk away from this maddening conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Caspar shifted his weight from side to side as he thought. “I guess nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not surprising.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Was his first thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean… I think about every action I take in the ring.” He clarified. “I think about it from the moment I wake up, when I’m brushing my teeth, when I’m taping my hands, when I’m getting hit, when I’m in the rink, but the moment I punch…” He swiped his arm with a smile. “My mind goes blank… and the adrenaline and instinct takes over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hubert thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then a second later I’m back, and I’ve either hit air or hit skin. And I start planning my next move.” Caspar said with a shrug. “Is it that different when you’re hitting the ball?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>An interesting question.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose… not. I think of the swing every second before I return it. Think of where they may send the ball, how I’ll get there, the angle I want to hit it at, and then when I get there…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just praying for the payoff? And it’s all black.” Caspar said, waving his hands above his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yes actually.” Hubert said, thinking perhaps the boxer had a point. “So you… don’t even realize you’re yelling, it’s just part of your subconscious reaction?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t know what you’re talking about, but if I’m yelling yeah, I’m not thinking about that. I’m thinking about the speed of my next hit, where to step to keep them within reach, where they’ll retaliate, how to dodge, what level my next blow should come in at… I’m thinking about a lot of things.” Caspar laughed, falling back into his fight stance. Hubert found himself thinking that he had been too hard on the brawler. He was actually quite impressive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well… show me again.” Hubert said, watching the way he two-stepped. It wasn’t bad form. He did something similar to psyche out his opponent which direction he was going on the clay court.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile on the blue-haired boy's face could probably be seen from space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesomesauce! Ok, so if they come in like this-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ending up in the sitting room she found Ferdinand and Bernadetta and paused, catching the end of their exchange. She decided to give them a minute, see how it played out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose Coach Ladislava has a point…” Ferdinand was saying, standing up and pacing back and forth in front of the couch while Bernadetta sat quietly. Even from where she was now she could see how stooped her shoulders were. Tight and tense. She imagined her picking at her fingernails the way she tended to when she was anxious. Ferdie kept pacing as if enough laps would answer whatever dilemma he was feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve just got to follow our routine. We’ve got a pattern that yields results, and that’s all we need right now. Something concrete.” He held his fist up to his heart as if giving a pledge but she saw the twitch in his brow. He didn’t believe what he was saying… or not at least that it would solve all of his problems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdie was one of the most superstitious members of their team. He had a routine he stuck to like glue. It started with an apple every morning before a meet. Then he’d count the seeds. If it was an even number he was off to a good start. If odd he’d do 10 pushups to nullify it. He put on his gloves one at a time. Right and then left. He listened to the same playlist on the way to the track. He brushed his horse a certain number of times, and he named each and every one of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d had a few different steeds over the years. There was Archibald the Magnificent. Beauregard the Captivating, Florence the Fierce, Paavo the Sturdy, and Sherman the Spirited. And he named them all Von Aegir. Yes, partly because his family raised horses. But also, he considered them like family. After everything they’d go through together on a course it seemed only fitting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bernadetta also had a routine she followed of tending to her equipment, tending to her breathing. All things befitting that of an experienced archer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… routine doesn’t matter…” Bernadetta all but whispered. “I can do the same thing all day every day… b-but it doesn’t mean it always works out…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean Bernadetta?” Ferdinand asked, pausing and coming to sit at her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coach said to focus on our habits. Do what we’ve always done… but… it’s always different. Every time I’m out there… it feels different…” She was fiddling her fingers again. The words were so hard… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did she even bother talking?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it not like that for you? Is it… the same every time you get on the horse?” She asked, a bit defensively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well.. no. It’s always different.” Ferdinand said, stroking his chin.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“See… so It d-doesn't matter if I line my bow the same every time… it can still go wrong. The sun could be in my eyes… the wind could pick up. A bird could fly in my path...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has that last one ever happened?” Ferdinand asked, shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admittedly Bernadetta couldn’t remember off hand. She’d thought about it happening a lot, but had it really? Was that a recurring nightmare or recurring occurrence?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that's the fun of it…” Edelgard said, suddenly inserting herself into their conversation. “If we always knew exactly how it would go… there’d be nothing to perfect. Nothing to strive for…” She said, coming to lean on the couch behind her friends. Bernie looked incredibly grateful for her sudden arrival, while Ferdiand looked even more thoughtful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I get it… the routine is controlling what we </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> control. Maybe the sun will be in my eyes, maybe the horse will buck me off regardless… maybe a bird will fly in front of your arrow… but maybe it won't.” He stood with a smile, finger still hooked under his chin. “And if I’m busy worrying about what may happen… then I’ll forget my routine. The things I know. There are many uncontrollable factors… but those aren't the ones I need to focus on. My habits are what got me here. And they’re what will get me to my gold medal.” He said with a pump of his fist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard nodded as he seemed to be far chipper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Bernadetta, you’ve been a wonderful support.” He turned to face her with lights in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I have?” She asked, stunned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes of course! It’s a massive relief to know I am not the only one with nerves. And truly a blessing to have a friend who would lend an ear to my musings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bernadetta’s eyes flicked to Edelgard, who nodded encouragingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… thanks. I liked talking to you too.” She said quietly, looking at her feet. “What’s your horse's name this time?” She added softly. Ferdinand beamed at the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Victory Von Aegir. The Golden.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bernadetta had informed Edelgard that Coach Ladi, as they all referred to her, had asked to see everyone in the training room. It’d been an open room they’d requested a ping pong table and weight rack for, and Ferdinand broke off to gather the others while Bernadetta and Edelgard went to join them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bernie I’m glad I caught you.” Edelgard said as she walked with her friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you are?” She asked, surprised. Edelgard nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to know what time I should come by to watch your event.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wel-ll I… I’m practicing early in the morning… and the event isn’t until the afternoon. So, um… you can just come-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll stop by in the morning.” Edelgard nodded, assuredly. “Just in case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bernie blushed, looking at her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean ok, if you have the time… that’d be nice.” She said, not convincing herself. Sure something would come up to keep her busy and popular friend away. But it was nice to think she'd come…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They entered into the room and heard the soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunks</span>
  </em>
  <span> of paddles hitting a plastic ball back and forth. Coach Ladi and Linhardt were softly volleying the ball back and forth, no real fire behind it. Just establishing a comfortable pattern. Ladislava’s eyes darted over to them quickly before returning to the task.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good, you’re here. Jump in.” She pointed with her free hand to the shelf by the door where Edeglard found a set of wooden paddles with red and black rubber coating either side. The two of them came around to the table, Bernadetta joining Ladislava’s side and Edelgard on Linhardts. The group as a whole had become decent table-tennis players over the last year, each being called to practice with Lin at different times. Their partners slid over giving the new-comers some space and they fell into rhythm easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Lin…” Ladislava started. “It’s not like you to practice outside of hours.” She started. She wasn’t wrong. He had never been the night time kind of trainer. That was definitely a Caspar kind of thing, but Linhardt had a schedule posted on the door and stuck to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was merely avoiding Caspar.” Linhardt responded off hand, never taking his eye off the ball. That sounded like a lie to Edelgard. She’d seen him happily return to his room at any excuse. But he chose to come here… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fool won't take a break.” He said dismissively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know… everyone deals with nerves differently.” Coach said. Edelgard sensed she had a point she was getting at. “Some can’t stop training, some can’t eat, some can’t sleep…” She said the last part and Edelgard’s eyes shot over to her friend at her side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Linhardt unable to sleep?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The idea was borderline upsetting. It was like saying birds could no longer fly or fish could no longer swim. Was that why he’d been putting in the extra hours? The bags under his eyes looked greyer than normal…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s just the chemical imbalance of being at the Olympics.” Ladislava said calmly. Linhardt grunted as if understanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the group filled in with various mumbles. Catching sight of the table Caspar called next, and Ladislava caught the ball in her hand as it came back to her side, patting a hand on Bernadetta’s shoulder as she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone in.” Ladislava called, leaning her back against the table and waiting for everyone to get settled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now... we’re all about a week into being at the Olympics. All of you should’ve gotten to see where you’re competing, taken some laps, had qualifiers, practice runs, or in one case… competed.” She nodded to Edelgard with a slight smile, and the rest of her team mirrored it, genuine warmth and pride in their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A week in. But putting that aside, I want you all to think bigger. And tell me something you are excited for… </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Olympics.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a silence as the group seemed surprised by the question, and Edelgard had to think. Her event was over… but she’d kept herself busy with press, her friend’s events, still practicing to stay sharp. What came next?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More training I suppose. I was so close to the world record… and the circuit will be starting up again soon. There will be lots to prepare for, and other chances to hit that mark.” Edelgard said in her classic professional tone. Ladislava smirked slightly, not surprised at her response. She’d have to try to convince her to take some off time in between.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I’m looking forward to reading again. I have a backlog of books. Some on ancient mesopotamian archaeology, some on predatory fish of the south pacfic, a few on the herbology of the ancient ottoman empire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be sure to read something fun while you’re at it.” Ladislava said with a slight jab.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything I just listed is fun.” Linhardt responded, with a confused look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am looking forward to visiting my homeland. My grandfather is coming to see me. I wish to be going back to see him.” Petra beamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds lovely P.” Dorothea offered with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, perhaps you would like to be coming with me Dorothea?” Petra said, her eyes sparkling again as if she’d just gotten the best idea. “I’d be loving for you to see the places I am coming from!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps I would.” Dorothea answered, hoping her blush wasn’t too noticeable. “I’m hoping to reconnect with my old coach while we’re here. She’s representing Leicester, and it’d be great to see her again. She was like a mom to me growing up.” Her smile was wistful, hinting at her struggles of her youth. But she’d survived those, and was sure that meant she could survive anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I’m looking forward to finding time for my pottery. I have several vases that need to be fired, and detailing on a few others.” Hubert said thoughtfully, a finger to his chin. When he looked around the room he saw open surprise in all of his teammates' eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He asked, raising an aggravated eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pottery…</span>
  </em>
  <span> You?” Caspar asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it so hard to believe?” Hubert said, aggravation doubling. Edelgard was fighting the smile that threatened to break. She knew he’d be peeved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now Caspar, this only proves that Hubert truly is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensitive man </span>
  </em>
  <span>we all thought him to be</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ferdinand offered, and that did it. Edelgard tried to cover the chuckle that broke, but to no avail. He turned, looking as though she’d sold him out completely, and crossed his arms with a threat on the end of his tongue. But instead-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm…. I’d like to s-see your work sometime Hubert.” Bernadetta said quietly to his side. And all his wrath seemed to evaporate. He gaped a moment, before clearing his throat and nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you Bernadetta?” Petra asked with a smile. “What are you the looking forward to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh.. I-I guess I’ve got a lot of seeds I’ve been meaning to plant.” She looked at her shoes and twisted the tip of her shoe against the floor. “My garden’s going to need a lot of tending.” She said quickly and embarrassedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never gotten my driver’s license.” Ferdinand said suddenly, a thoughtful look on his face. “I’ve always wanted to… but… My family has always arranged drivers, or public transportation was available. So after the Olympics I think I will take on this new challenge!” Ferdinand clenched his fist in the air. “I am sure it will be no issue for someone as refined as myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing about what you just said surprises me Ferdinand.” Dorothea said, practical rolling her eyes. “But... I think it’s very admirable to want to become more independent.” They exchanged a smile, and Edelgard was happy to see how far they’d come along from their rocky start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m excited for the monster truck rally!” Caspar called out. “I’ve got two tickets for the weekend after the Olympics back in the city, annndddddd It’s gonna be AWESOME. They got the War Master making his big comeback and Death Knight is on a hot streak!” Caspar beamed, his typical enthusiasm at the prospect of destructive automobiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, you all listed something that comes </span>
  <em>
    <span>next</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This is not the end. You all have an after. The sun will rise again, and you’ll be there to greet it… with more to add to your story.” Ladislava said. The group collectively smiled and agreed at their coaches words, and the room seemed lighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Including Edelgard asking that track athlete out.” Dorothea added, much to everyone's amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw that!” Caspar laughed, clutching his sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone saw it.” Linhardt added. “Some of us live.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly.” Edelgard said, slightly annoyed at being the butt of the joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t say no.” Hubert pointed out, and that last dig burst the group into laughter. Even Bernadetta was giggling into her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shot Hubert a look of betrayal, and he shrugged. ‘Be nice’ he mouthed back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back! Or if you’re just joining us, greetings! There’s a few events ya missed if you’d like to go back and see last weeks medals and excitement!</p>
<p>Coming up this week:<br/>Tuesday - Xima has a packed chapter and will be bringing us the marksman, Bernadetta and Cyril for archery, and Hapi and Byleth for shooting.<br/>Wednesday - randmtrash will be bringing us the boxers, Caspar and Constance.<br/>Thursday - WritingWithMolls has our tennis aces! Doubles team Mercedes and Annette, as well as Hubert in the mens singles division.<br/>Friday - Homunerd will finish the week with M!Byleth (aka Berith, aka Bob) and his taekwondo event!</p>
<p>Which Eagles are you excited to see compete!?</p>
<p>I’ll be back next Monday, as is the new usual. Til then enjoy the sports!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>